Love of Saints and Seducers
by Kiliani
Summary: A short one-shot between the new Sheogorath (Hero of Kvatch) and his escorts. Give it a chance please and tell me what you think.


**Love of Saints and Seducers**

**Here is one of the one-shots people voted on. I know what you all will say, you said you wouldn't be able to update this week. Well I was able to work in some spare time so far and have begun to not only write the next chapter of A New Beginning, but also one of the two one-shots that was voted on.**

**As you can tell by the title this is another Oblivion one-shot and it's between the Champion and the Golden Saints and Dark Seducers. I will try my hardest to remain true to the respective sides of each faction.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters copyright of their respective owners.**

**And now….Cheese for everyone!**

Charon sat back in his throne with a heavy sigh. Barely a couple months into his role as the new Sheogorath and he already was wishing he hadn't come to the Isles. Don't get him wrong, the perks were nice and the Daedric parties he was to attend in his new role were great but he did neglect one small thing during his time so far, one thing that had set him so far down the lonely road of ruler that he made him regret ever doing this.

"Here is another stack sir." Haskill said as he dropped another pile of parchment onto an already groaning desk.

Paperwork, the bane of all rulers.

"How did my predecessor deal with all of this?" Charon asked Haskill when he dropped the stack.

"Your predecessor didn't seem busy when you always met him, but he made sure he did his work as soon as it came in. I will say that when he disappeared and you weren't able to take his place it did pile up as we had more pressing matters at the time." Haskill said in his usual monotone.

"But I've been in this place for a couple months and this was brought to my attention now?!" Charon exclaimed in desperation. "Why wasn't I informed of this the day after I took office?"

"I believe you left the Isles shortly after claiming your station my lord. Something about needing to finish your task I presume." Haskill replied.

Charon fell silent as Haskill was right. He came to the Isles because he heard a rumor about the door and thought he could find help for the Siege of Bruma. Instead he found Sheogoraths realm, and helped the Madgod stop the Greymarch. He left shortly after the battle with Jyggalag to return to Bruma. He forgot he had two constantly replenishing armies at his disposal and cursed himself after the battle for that slip of mind.

"Mehrunes wasn't happy when you aided in his defeat. I fear he might try something in the Isles." Haskill cautioned Charon.

"It will be a long while before then Haskill. The defeat plus the injuries he sustained from Martin will keep him down for a long time." Charon said with a small smile. Mehrunes wasn't at any parties since his crushing defeat at his moment of victory. While the Imperial Legion threw themselves to their deaths Charon and Martin slipped by undetected. By the time Mehrunes figured out what was going on he was too late to stop Martin.

"True but one should never underestimate a Daedric Prince, my lord." Haskill said.

"Yea, I think I need a break for now, it's almost 10 p.m." Charon sighed. "Maybe some fresh air might help."

"Of course my lord, but do remember to come back. The majority of this needs to be done before tomorrow." Haskill gestured to the desk that was conjured in front of Charon's throne.

"Don't remind me." Charon grumbled as he walked out into the night air. It was late but he couldn't go to sleep. The amount of paperwork and Haskill wouldn't allow him too.

"Is everything alright Lord Sheogorath?" The Dark Seducer guarding the door asked.

"Yes, just stepping out for some air." He replied.

"Yes Lord." She resumed her normal position in front of the door.

As he walked down the stairs and into Bliss, one of his Golden Saint messengers fell in step beside him. "I apologize Lord, but I bring a report from one of our scouting parties."

Charon made a gesture for her to continue as they descended the last staircase into Bliss. He always liked how this part of the city glowed at night, though that was probably due to the numerous amber colored lights that floated around. Of course it was just as colorful during the day too. Crucible was the dreary place, but the residents liked it and Charon wouldn't change it simply because of aesthetics. It was a good place to go if you wanted to think in peace and it smelled pretty nice despite its long sewers.

"They spotted a small group of Elytra's heading towards the town of Hale, and Staada is asking if you would like us to dispatch a small group of warriors to aid the town." The messenger said in a calm manner.

"Tell Staada that would be fine and give her my regrets that I won't be able to assist her. Paperwork has caused me to halt everything. Give her my regards as well." Charon said in sad tone.

"Yes Lord Sheogorath." The Saint took off again to Brellach, leaving Charon alone in Bliss. The complete 180 degree turn his guards attitudes still managed to surprise him. When he first arrived the Golden Saints regarded him as a piece of dirt, no the dirt had more value to them than he did. They also were waiting for that one moment when they could happily shove a sword into his gut. The Dark Seducers were more subtle in their rejections. They at least made an attempt to appear nice. As he climbed the ranks of the Madgod's court, their views of him went from downright hostile to at least tolerable until he became Duke. At that point they actually started giving him some respect and now that he was Sheogorath they regarded him as their Lord.

'_At least they acknowledge who I am now.' _Charon thought as he headed back inside. There was paperwork to do.

-Scene Break-

Charon was roused from bed by Haskill the next morning. He had stayed up till 3 a.m. to get that ungodly amount of paperwork done.

"Is it time for court already?" Charon asked as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"Indeed my lord. I am happy to report that there are only a few visitors you will be haring from today though." Haskill said.

"Give me a minute to get prepared." Charon yawned.

"As you wish my lord." Haskill replied. He walked out of the room and addressed Charon's two Saint and Seducer escorts. "Make sure lord Sheogorath is the Main Hall in 30 minutes. If not then drag him there please."

Both of his escorts gave him nods before he walked out of Charon's quarters while Charon just shook his head. He didn't want to find out how his escorts would drag him out and hurriedly got ready and was out the door in 10 minutes.

'_Haskill was right about one thing, it was only a few visitors.' _Charon thought before settling back in his chair. It was noon now and the last appointment walked out. Big Head was the last person and he continuously petitioned for him to find his Fork. He sighed warily, it seems only a couple visitors can still make him tired. "Is that all Haskill?"

"I'm retiring back to my quarters for a while. Wake me if you need me." Charon said as he got up and walked out, his escorts following him.

Within a few minutes of Charon's head hitting the pillow he feigned being asleep and waited. His escorts just shook their heads. "How did the Isles end up in a lazy…..mans…hands?" His Saint asked.

The Seducer threw her a glare before replying. "How should I know."

To anyone else it would seem like the rivalry between their respective races was creating tension in Charon's escorts but that was far from the truth as you could be. They were merely putting up a front and waiting to see if the coast was clear before they both gave small nods and entered their lord's chambers before closing the door.

"I was beginning to think you both weren't coming in." Charon said as he sat up in the bed.

"Our apologies Lord, but we had to check if no one else was around." His Saint said.

"Of course Iseya." He replied. Iseya nodded before removing her golden bow and sword from her person and climbing onto the bed and resting on his left.

"Coming Nelrene?" Charon asked the Seducer. She just nodded before removing her darkened weapons as well. Charon had promoted her from Dementia's court ranks after she showed not only her strong will from her interrogation but also her loyalty when she brought Syl's heart to him after she had escaped from the wellspring beneath the palace. Charon still didn't know how she escaped his killing blow but the investigation was still ongoing.

"I still haven't completely forgiven you for interrogating me so harshly Lord." Nelrene said as she laid on his right.

"That is completely understandable Nelrene, though I hope I am slowly making up for it." He said with a small smile.

Nelrene nodded and settled down next to him. Daedra didn't sleep but they did fall into a trance that mimicked it. Iseya scooted closer to him and put her armored hand on his chest while Nelrene did the same and put an arm around both of them as they placed a kiss on each of his cheeks and then slowly drifted off into their trance-like states.

How did this come to pass you ask? Well, that's a story for another time.

**Well there's the one-shot. I apologize if it doesn't have the length or depth of my Atronach one but I pretty much rewrote this about 3 times in the past week. I tried my best and I do hope you all like it. I hope my Diablo 3 one-shot will be more to your liking.**

**Don't forget to read and review and say your likes or dislikes.**


End file.
